Severe allergic reaction affects millions of people around the world. Life-threatening allergic reactions may result from foods, e.g., peanuts, shellfish, various fruits, or insect bites or stings such as bee stings, or wasp stings, or any other environmental reactants in general. To address this potential life threatening event, vulnerable individuals may carry medication to be administered in case of emergency. For example, an individual may carry an epinephrine auto-injector, e.g., an EpiPen®, an Auvi-Q™, etc. to be administered when the individual is inadvertently exposed to an allergen. Applying the epinephrine auto-injector is only a temporary measure. Namely, administering of the epinephrine provides the affected individual with a small window of opportunity to receive further emergency medical attention in the critical minutes that follow. However, critical time may be wasted between the injection of the epinephrine and the follow up life-saving medical care. For example, if the allergic reaction occurred in an unfamiliar location, an affected individual calling for medical help may not be able to provide an accurate description of the location or address at which the emergency occurred. In another example, the affected individual may be in a panic or partially incapacitated after the exposure to the allergen and is unable to provide accurate location information.